kobushifandomcom-20200214-history
Sushibernatus
" " is the fifty-seventh episode of Kobushi. It was released in July 15, 2013, on Gulli, and later in February 10, 2015, on Mangas. Synopsis The Kobushis discover a sushibernatus, an ancestor of prehistoric Ebi .. And who smells good! Oni-San and Ebi decide to use him to break the Curse of the Stinkypoo ... Plot The episode begins with Toro and Onigiri sledding inside the kitchen's freezer when they both stumble upon a large muscular sushi trapped inside an ice block. They both push the ice block all the way to the dojo and show it to Master Tako. The master explains that the sushi trapped inside is a "sushibernatus", more specifically a "prehistoric" sushi. Oni-San and Ebi both recognize that the Sushibernatus is a shrimp sushi just like them and that he could be their distant ancestor who could help them learn about the stinkypoo curse. Master Tako asks Toro and Onigiri to put the Sushibernatus back in the freezer, but Ebi stops him and asks that they could defrost the Sushibernatus so they could learn about their origins. Master Tako explains to his students that they can't unfreeze the ice that contain the Sushibernatus, out of fear of the many dangers the prehistorical sushi would cause in the modern world. Toro and Onigiri both obeyed their master and they went back to the freezer to put the Sushibernatus back to his place. Unbeknownst to Toro and Onigiri, Ebi sneaks inside the freezer and takes the Sushibernatus to his place. At Ebi's place, Ebi wonders out loud if the Sushibernatus is actually alive and Oni-San explains that due to the cold preserves, the Sushibernatus would be able to be on top form once he get defrost. Ebi falls asleep as he patiently waits for the Sushibernatus's ice to melt, and when he wakes up, Oni-San alerts him that he have escape and is scaring the villagers by his temper tantrums. Oni-San and Ebi both watch as the Sushibernatus ate a wasabi sauce and when he falls asleep on a nearby cutting board, the Sushibernatus farts out a cloud of surprisingly good aroma unlike Ebi's. Oni-San and Ebi both realizes that since the Sushibernatus's aroma is good, then that means he doesn't get the family curse yet that have been spreading through Ebi's many previous generations. Words have been spread that the Sushibernatus have escaped from the freezer, which lead to Master Tako, Toro, and Onigiri all meet up at the bonsai tree where the Sushibernatus is excising. Master Tako scolds Toro and Onigiri for freeing the Sushibernatus and demands them to put him back to the freezer. Ebi arrives and he volunteers himself to take the Sushibernatus. Unbeknownst to Master Toro, Toro, and Onigiri, Ebi takes the Sushibernatus back to his place instead of the freezer. Oni-San is delighted when he found out the Sushibernatus is able to see him, meaning he's indeed an ancestor of Ebi's family. Oni-San realizes that since the Sushibernatus is a relative of the family and that he smells good, then that means the Sushibernatus could be able to break the family curse by getting eaten by Néko. Ebi pulls the Sushibernatus passed Shaké's lampion, but Shaké appears out of her home when she hears a commotion made by the Sushibernatus. Upon seeing Shaké for the first time, the Sushibernatus immediately falls in love with her and captures her on top of the lampion. Ebi comes to Shaké's rescue by tying the rope around the Sushibernatus on top of the lampion, saving her. After the rescue, Ebi arrives at Néko's altar, presenting the porcelain cat to the Sushibernatus. Néko is delighted for being able to eat a shrimp sushi and not Ebi. But right before Néko eats the Sushibernatus, the Sushibernatus, not wanting to be eaten, starts beating him up, much to both Ebi's and Oni-San's shock. Oni-San whispers to Ebi another idea he have, and Ebi offers Néko another deal: if Ebi could stop the Sushibernatus from attacking him, Néko could eat Ebi in return. Oni-San lures the Sushibernatus into the freezer by tricking him that Shaké is waiting for him inside. When the Sushibernatus arrives, all he sees is Ebi disgusting as Shaké, but he falls to the disguise and starts kissing him. Ebi eventually manages to subdue the Sushibernatus and freezes him into an ice block, and he walks back to Néko's altar. The now-bruised-up Néko once again refuses to eat Ebi because his odor, saying that he prefers to eat soup, much to Ebi's anger and frustration for another failure. Characters * Ebi * Oni-San * Sushibernatus * Toro * Onigiri * Shaké * Néko * Tamago (background) * Sho, Yu, and Ka (background) * Say-San (pictured) * Rot-San (pictured) * Villagers Trivia * The episode title is a portmanteau of the words "sushi" and "hibernatus". "Hibernatus" is similar to the word "hibernation". * The way the Sushibernatus got trapped inside the freezer's ice block is similar to how prehistoric creatures got trapped inside an ice block because of the Ice Age. And the Sushibernatus's behavior is similar to that of a neanderthal. * The Sushibernatus is the only member of Ebi's family that's seen on-screen who didn't have the Stinkypoo curse. * According to Oni-San, Rot-San had asphyxiated three sushi while he blew out his candles on one of his birthdays. * The entire scene where Ebi have to rescue Shaké from the Sushibernatus is a parody to King Kong. And as part of the gag, the entire scene is styled similar to an old-style film reel. Gallery Concept art Shakebi concept art.png Hibernatus concept art.jpg